


Arthur WIP

by EllieMusica



Series: Merlin Fanart [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMusica/pseuds/EllieMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first portrait of Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur WIP

I can't believe the improvement I've made over the past couple of months.

I've started using the grid method whilst drawing from photographs, instead of just winging it like with my Mordred portraits. Safe to say I will be using this method much more often. But I hope it works as well on paper much smaller than A3 because ouch my wrist.

This is being done with a mechanical hb pencil, 4b, 9b, and black pencil crayon.

_**~Update!~** _

Sorry for the camera quality, this is to big for my scanner.


End file.
